A thousand years
by screamingknight
Summary: Tony Stark meets girl that just turns his world upside down. But what the hell will he do when she disappears. Tony Stark/Oc. Enjoy.


A/N: Okay. I kind of dragged this out. I feel like I need to write longer chapters. So enjoy some Tony Stark love. I hope he stays IC. thank you. Favorite and review. I like feed back.

Age 16: (1985)

His hair was just perfect. Dark and soft. Cut the 'cool' way of the era. He wore the best and most expensive clothes. He even had his own car. He always got the girls and had already lost his virginity. He was the most talked about boy in his school. Everyone knew who he was. Everyone wanted either be with him or be him. So why the hell was the tiny girl sitting next to him ignoring him.  
Tony cocked his head trying to give her one of his charming smiles. She ignored him and kept reading the chapter he was also suppose to be reading.  
She was absolutely a work of art. Pale blue cat like eyes that contrasted so well with her olive skin. Her hair was cut like someone practiced for the first time, but it was cute on her. Wild with waves and tangles. And light brown. Not blonde and red like the girls he was use to. She also wore very light lipstick. It was cute. She looked like she was trying to fit in with the rest of the girls.  
She bit her lip when she read. She also rubbed her chin a lot when turning a page. God she was memorizing. And she wasn't even all that cool. Kind of a nerd if you ask any of the girls he usually hanged out with.  
Tony leaned on his elbow so the teacher didn't notice him whispering. "Hey."  
She blinked and sighed. Her eyes started to roll. She shook her head and continued to read. "Im Tony. Tony Stark." He leaned in closer.  
She ignored him again and flipped the page, laying her chin on the tip of her thumb.  
He pouted and moved a little closer. There elbows now touching. He felt her tense up. He smirked to himself. "I was wondering what are you doing this Friday night? I been dying to try this new Japanese spot in the downtown area and I heard it's to die for."  
The girl looked up at him and sighed. "No." She got up just as the bell rang, slipped her book into her bag and left the room. She met up with a taller blonde girl with an annoying bounce in her step.  
Tony stood where he was staring at door.  
"Yo Stark! You coming?"  
Tony looked up at the group of guys at the door. "Why the hell not." He slid his books off of the table and followed the rowdy boys out of the room.

"Am I blind or was the most popular and richest boy in School talking to you back there." Stephanie rolled up her sleeves then checked her hair in her locker mirror. "You think he's interested in you?"  
"Please. He's such a whore. All you here about that guy is 'he stood me up for her' or 'we totally went all the way in the woods.' That's not attractive, Steph."  
She chuckled and stopped teasing her hair. "I'm just saying. Be careful. Stark is known to get what he wants when he wants it. And if he has his foxy brown eyes on you, you might get sucked in."  
Lana shook her head. "I'd rather not be another girl he forgets when he's out of here."  
"Oh please. Didn't you say he was a cutey freshmen year? What the hell made you change your mind. Boys are Boys, of course they're gonna sleep around. Conrad slept around before we got together. Now we're joined at the hip." She slammed her locker shut. "And besides live a little. Your way to uptight."  
"I am not!" Lana scoffed.  
She shook her head and punched her friends arm playfully. It was in fact true. She did think the famous man whore Anthony Stark was a total hottie but he also didn't take people seriously. He would talk back to the teachers with such a sarcastic tone it drove them crazy. And that damn smug look he always wore made the most calm man want to just punch him dead in the face.  
"He ask me what I was doing Friday. Hinted he wanted to take me out." She fiddled with her pencil.  
Stephanie practically dropped her hair spray. "You have to go!"  
The halls cleared slowly as people prepared them selves to go home.  
"No. I don't even know him like that." Lana cocked her head at her friend.  
"So. You get to the inside of the beautiful freaking car he has. Conrad says he built it himself. Even made it 'ahead of it's time'. I don't know what he means but I would love to." She started to bounce where she stood. "Come on. Please. As a favor...I haven't dated another guy in a whole year and I want to see you have fun and-"  
"Alright! Jesus...I'll think about it." Was all Lana said before she slammed her locker shut and pushed passed the crowd of rowdy boys cheering on some stupid walk man radio sportscast. She tried to stay invisible to everyone. If that damn rich kid started talking to her people would start to stare.  
She made her way outside and fixed her dress. The floral pattern had faded and the thin straps kept slipping off of her shoulders; God knows the book bag her father gave her didn't help. She had to be in work in the next hour and needed to get started on her French homework. She sat at the bus stop waiting. She pulled out her text book she was reading earlier and began to review the chapter.  
A slick black Lamborghini Countach pulled up in front of her. "Hey! Do you need a ride?"  
Lana clutched her book. A chill ran down her spine. Why of all people did he have to pull up there. She was just about to deny him when Stephanie's voice popped into her head. DO IT!  
She sighed, closed her book, stood up and nodded her head. She gritted her teeth as he grinned once again. He leaned over the stick shift and pushed open the door for her. She counted to five and tumbled into the car. He chuckled.  
"My names Tony-"  
"I know who you are, you introduced your self to me already in French Class." She buckled her self in as he started to pull off of the curb and drive.  
"Right I did. Just thought you were purposely trying to make me chase you. But it's fine I like the hunt."  
It took all her power not to gag in her mouth. He was smug. "What's your name beautiful?"  
"Lana Ledhon." She gritted her teeth. Why did she listen to her friend?  
"Ledhon? You French?"  
She shifted her book bag onto the floor of the car. "Sort of. My grandfather was half French."  
"Fun."  
She nodded. The Air Conditioner was on full blast. It felt amazing on her sticky skin.  
"So where am I exactly suppose to be dropping you off at? Im all for driving a beauty around but unfortunately I have some very annoying college classes to attend...Although I could skip them if you'd like. We could go to the beach, drink some wine, eat some escargo." He sailed his hand over the stick shift.  
"Drink wine? Aren't we both like sixteen?" She chuckled. She hated to admit it but she was in fact impressed. "I dont mean to pry or anything, but what would your parents say if they found out your drinking and cutting your classes?"  
He shrugged. He hated being asked such questions.  
"You work at the diner right? What time does your shift end?"  
She shifted in her seat and glanced at him; He obviously changed the subject on purpose. "Um. Yeah. I get off at eight. Why?"  
Tony shrugged. The car screeched to a stop in front of Darrio's Diner.  
"I'll pick you up." He rested his large hand on her knee.  
Lana narrowed her eyes at her hand and looked back up at him. "You really dont have to. I can actually walk home from here. It's only a couple blocks away."  
Tony cocked his head at her. Hey pretty pink lips moved as she protested for him to just go before he was late for his classes. He grabbed her jaw gently and pulled her into a quick brush of the lips. He released her jaw. She didn't move. He opened his eyes slightly. Her face was beat red, her eyes wide.  
"Why...Why the hell did you do that!?" She jumped back in the seat and scrambled for the door.  
He watched her slam the door shut and stumble/jog to the Diner doors. He stared. Hard. He tried to gulp but found his mouth dry. He leaned back in his seat and noticed the small beige canvas book bag on the floor of the passenger seat. He smirked to himself and drove off the lot. He was going to enjoy very much messing with her.


End file.
